1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan is provided in an electronic device for cooling electronic components. However, the fan can be incorrectly installed if care is not taken during the installation. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.